The Dark One
by Sokras Twili-Shibuya
Summary: The yugitachi's time is up. One by one they drop like flies. Who's the sexy enigma cloaked by darkness? Who is his employer? Can they figure it out before it's too late, and stop him? Final Destination/Yugioh. Rated M, read at your own risk.
1. Flavor of Sushi?

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not, and will not belong to me. Ever. So let go of that held breath Kazuki Takahashi-sama. This writer wants nothing to do with it. _Though I wish you released Capsule Monsters in America instead of that crappy-ass GX series… And then there was that half-assedly made Yu-gi-oh Duelist of the Roses game that few people managed to grasp. I mean… What do you mean I'm on air? Son of a-_

SS: -clears throat- Ahahahaha!! It is here!! Are you ready? I SAID ARE YOU READY!? Get ready for the ultimately-not-so-ultimate-but-still-ultimate CROSSOVER! A Final Destination/Yugioh story. If you want to avoid reading some character bashing, than get yer yella-bellied ass out of here, cuz I've added in my personal bit of character cruelty! The rest of you, come on in and make yourselves at home.

The Dark Ones

Chapter 1: Flavor of Sushi?

A dark shadow materialized within an office of lavish equal to Kaiba's. The new presence darkens it heavily. They approached the desk and bowed with their hooded face nearly touching the ground.

"You called, Master?"

"Yes, your new hit list is in. It's on the desk."

A semi-pale hand indicated to a scroll. Due to the chair was facing the wall monitor; the "Master's" face could not be seen. The shadow stood and viewed the parchment. If the stranger had a visage, their eyebrow would be raised.

"Um, pardon me, Master?"

"What is it?"

"These are children, sir."

"And?"

"N-nevermind."

With a slight inclination of the head, the shadow disappeared. The chair swiveled around; the Mater's fingertips meet with glee.

"Finally, I shall be rid of them all."

"I shall defeat you today, Atem!"

"Yes, yes, yes. You boasted this about a million times now, Kaiba." Atem stated drolly.

"I have not…only 2'567'674 times."

"Eh!? He actually kept count!?" Anzu exclaimed.

"It appears that way, Anzu." Atem paused. "Are you going to make your move…priest?"

"Don't you dare call me that! I am no priest!

It was another day of watching Seto vs. Atem. At this point, Joey, Anzu, Tristan, and Yugi were watching, each for their own reasons. Also, ever since they became high school graduates, they've become addicted to placing REAL bets on their games.

In the audience, Yugi wondered out loud, "He says he's not a priest, but then where does the dress-like trenchcoat come from?" Seto's eye twitched slightly revealing that he heard the pip-squeak. In an act of pure innocence, Yugi stared at Seto with wide, purple eyes. Before the CEO could shout a comment-

"Y'know, Seto, it's a shame really..." Atem mused out loud.

"What?"

"This dedication of yours… If it were any other person, I'd be amused. But you…"

"Would you finish your damn sentence already!?"

"Huh? Oh. I play Dark Magician Girl. You lose." Atem announced while descending the platform. Since both of the magicians that he possessed were in the graveyard…you get the idea.

"Grr. Damn it." Set scowled, only managing to make himself look like he was taking a crap.

Atem paused midway between his friends and Seto. "Oh, and keeping true to our little wager, you'll be buying us dinner at that new sushi restaurant."

"I know that already!"

"Oh, did you now?" That's when Atem did it; his trademark smirk that made women swoon and men's blood boil (which kind of boil I leave to your imagination).

"Kisama…" Seto watched Atem and Co. walk outside, his blue eyes burning with pure irritation. Then a smirked donned his face. "Yeah, keep it up, just like that. The end is near for you."

Mako sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. A fishing rod cast into the deep. So far, he hadn't caught anything, and it was time for him to go to work. Sighing wearily, he reeled in the line.

"Chef is gonna kill me."

Mako entered the newly opened sushi restaurant, Kiseki no Enkai. He was reaching for his apron when-

"Ah, there you are, Mako. Don't worry about handling the kitchen today. We will be serving some very _special_ guests. No, you will be serving them."

"I-I will? I don't know the first thing about being a waiter."

"A waiter? Oh-ho-ho-ho… Tsunami-kun, who said anything about being a waiter?"

"What? Wait, you're not Chef."

"Correct you are."

It was then that Mako saw the pot stewing in front of the imposter. A tuft of hair was sticking out of it. Shoving the stranger out of the way, he discovered that it belonged to the Chef, whose head was floating in the concoction. He broke out in cold sweat as he turned around the face the enigma. To one's wonder and amazement, he was merely standing there with his arms folded. Mako confronted him with newly born rage.

"I demand you tell me what's going on here!!"

"Okay. You're going to serve."

"You're not answering the question!"

"Ah, but I am." The chef's clothes became a dark cloak, a ghostly pale hand was extended from one of the sleeves, in it, was a knife used to make sushi. "I don't know why you're so surprised. This restaurant serves sushi, Tsunami-kun. Just as we advertise, the customer can have whatever they please including, but not permitted to, their flavor of sushi _meat_; fish, cream-cheese, celery, or people!"

"What was that last one?"

"…Celery."

"Okay, wait, you said people!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"This conversation is becoming a bit redundant don't you think?"

"…What?"

"Hey, now that I think about it, Chef asked me to show you something before I checked out today."

"Really!? What?"

If a tree were to fall in a forest, would anyone hear it? Tell me the answer to that later, I think I hear Mako shrieking in hellish agony.

The yugitachi enter Kiseki no Enkai, only to be startled by the silence.

"Hey! Where is everybody!? Kaiba, is this some kinda sick joke!?"

Seto arcs an eyebrow. "One, I never joke. Two, I reserved the entire place."

Ignoring the two of them, the rest of them looked around the place. The walls were painted to mimic the deep sea, the nice part anyway. There were tanks of fish in every corner, and they were huge. Some had blowfish, others had piranhas, and then there were the tanks full of normal fish. Since there was only one table, everyone gathered there. Anzu looked around nervously.

"Hey, where are the waiters?"

"Yea. I haven't seen a single person since we've walked in here."

"Welcome."

"AAAAAH!!" Anzu, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey shrieked in unison. They calmed down immediately when they realized it was just the Chef.

"Um…sorry about the lack of service. Everyone appears to have caught the flu. So I'll be serving you personally this…evening."

Deep, black eyes stared into Anzu's, a blush warming her face instantly. Atem saw this and looked him self. A wave of blood, cruelty, and universal intellect seem to dwell behind the enchanting eyes. Shaking his head, Atem glanced at Anzu who was completely enthralled. He sighed.

"Can I interest any of you in today's special?"

"A sushi restaurant has specials?" Joey asked incredulously. Everyone else sweated at his stupidity.

"Um, yes, we do. We call it, the Meat Fest. We take every meat available, make it into sushi, and serve it. I just got my hands on a special _rare_ meat. To make things interesting, I'll throw it in free 'cuz you're _special_ customers. If you can guess the mystery right, you get everything free of change that you order."

"Are you sure? That's very generous of you." Anzu replied flirtatiously.

"Heh-heh-heh. Oh, of course not. I'm happy just to serve. So, what do you say?"

Joey answered before everyone with, "You bet!!"

"Very well then, may I take your order of drinks?"

A while later, the Chef placed a giant plate of sushi in front of the group. It appeared to be regular sushi, but it had a different kind of…_look_ to it. If you know what I mean.

"Dig in!" The smile on the Chef's face was wide and…was there a glint of darkness in his eyes?

Anzu tasted the sushi and gave him her best grin. "It has a very unique flavor. Though, you've prepared it very well."

"Thanks, cooking this kind of meat is actually my specialty." He looked up suddenly as if he had heard something. "Hm, well then, I must return to the kitchen. Call me if you…_need_ anything." He exited.

"There's something strange about that guy. Kaiba, have you heard anything about him?"

"I've never seen the man at all. When I first came here to make the reservation, the Chef was older, fatter, and had an Italian-styled hair. This guy, he's much younger. What's he hiding?"

"Oh, so you saw that, Kaiba?" Atem prodded.

"Yes, I did." He responded through clenched teeth.

"Oi, there's something hard in this!" Everyone turned to Joey who spit out something white. "What the heck is this?" He held it up and Yugi paled.

"T-that's a bone!"

"Yeah, but wat's a fish bone doin in sushi!?"

"Uh, guys, if you think that's weird, check this out!" Anzu pointed at the mound of sushi. Upon further inspection, they saw the hair.

"What the hell?"

Using his chopsticks, Seto maneuvered the sushi out the way and it revealed Mako's head. A look of pure horror was cemented on his face, blood still seeped out from his severed neck. A stick note was on his forehead as well. Ancient Egyptian letters were sketched on it. Anzu fainted, Joey started to throw up all that was in his stomach, Tristan doing the same, and Yugi was doing his absolute best to stay calm. But when he spoke, his voice came out in a high, panicked squeak.

"W-what does that say, Atem?"

"Well, it says, 'Congratulations. The mystery meat is your friend Mako Tsunami. I'm delighted to make your acquaintances. I hope to make many memories with you. Signed, Shadow of Shadows.' How did I not sense it. Team, we're dealing with a powerful adversary here. We need to stick together."

"But Mako's dead! What are we supposed to do?"

"Yugi, calm down. Obviously, this 'Shadow of Shadows' has made us his target for whatever reason. We need to gather everyone. And due to the conditions of this, Kaiba, we're gonna have to borrow your mansion."

"What!?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Kaiba, you have the best security in all of Japan. Surely it could protect us till we can figure a way out of this."

"Fine. But only because I'm involved as well."

Joey's stomach had finally gave in and allowed him to sit back up. After wiping his face with the back of his hand, he uttered, "Why aren't we chasing after that guy? He's in the kitchen, we have him trapped!"

"That would be an unwise move, Joey. Who knows what he's capable of? Not us. So we need to gather information and regroup. Therefore, tomorrow, after school, we gather at Kaiba's mansion."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Kaiba called a limo for them all, and the last they saw of each other was their backs retreating into their respective homes.

Ocean of Miracles

A funny quote spoof that I heard out of a movie whose name I can not recall. The original line, for those of you who wish to know is;

Salesperson: "…including your choice of ice cream flavors. We have strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, or people!"

Boy: "What was that last one?"

Salesperson: "…Chocolate."

SS: So, everyone, how are you enjoying my sick cruelty so far? Yes, I do realize that I'm twisted beyond reasoning. And you know what? I spawned it all by myself, mother! Ahahahahaha!! Who shall be next? Yugi-boy? Kaiba-boy? Or maybe, just maybe…Atemu-_chan_? Who knows? See you next time in… -cue 'next installment' music- …Lights, Camera- Ha, you thought I was going to say murder, didn't? Well, I can't, Case Closed used that already. Okay, for 'reals' this time; Lights, Camera, Splash!!

Shadow of Shadows: My name is Sha-kan. The pure darkness of Shadow. What happened to Shadow? Heh, heheheheheh. That's not your problem. Just keep reading, 'cuz this story's just getting started.

SS: Sha-kun, hurry up! The bath water's getting cold

Sha-kun: ...Ignore him. Now review...or else. -eyes glow deep red and holds up a blade.


	2. Lights, Camera, Splash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own Final Destination. All the scenarios were all thought up purely by me. Shadow of Shadows, Shadow, and Sha-kun all belong to me.

SS: So, everyone, how did you like chapter one? A bit too graphic? Well, I did warn you after all. I'd like to thank all the kids at school for giving me support in this. And I'd also like to thank my sis for keeping me awake during class after staying up most of the night doing this. Be prepared for another chapter of The Dark One. And, realizing my own harshness, this one is a bit…watered down. –snicker-

Chapter 2: Lights, Camera, Splash!!

Atem proceeded inside the house, um, the Kame Game Shop which they inherited from Grandpa after he died. (Yes, he died. But don't worry people, it happened naturally. And as a parting gift, they told him Atem's story while he died. He was overjoyed.) Yugi was about to follow his inside, but he hesitated and faced Kaiba who raised a curious eyebrow.

"What, brat?"

"Take care on your way back…Seto."

"Yugi, hurry up!"

"Okay Atem!!"

The small boy rushed inside, leaving Kaiba bewildered. He shook it off and ordered the driver to take him home. _'He called me 'Seto'.'_

"Atem, what are we to do?"

"For the time being: nothing. We must first gather together; then, using Kaiba's information network, we find out who this bastard is."

This made Yugi look up. Atem very rarely cursed, and in English, too. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and gasped out loud, causing the pharaoh to enter the room quickly.

"What is it…!? Holy…priestess monkey zorc!"

The kitchen looked like it'd been raided by wolves. Well, very intelligent wolves anyway. It made no to them. The door was still locked when they returned. Usually, the first person to suspect is Bakura. But even they knew Bakura wouldn't stoop so low.

"Huh? Look Yami…someone, whoever did this, seems to have drawn a picture using the spaghetti sauce on the floor."

"Say what?"

Yugi was right. There, upon the floor, the spaghetti sauce illustrated a bathtub, a hair dryer, and as for the final image…the tarot card, DEATH, had been left. Fear and worry went through their minds seeing as there was only one person they could think of who might fall to that.

"ANZU!!" Both of them shouted and left the house in a rush. But not after grabbing their emergency bags, designed for incidents like the one now. Ever since they started having wild adventures, everyone decided it'd be a good idea to have such a thing prepared in case they'd end up embarking on one suddenly.

Meanwhile, Rebecca just arrived in the Narita-Tokyo Airport. She'd been gone all summer and now the school term was starting again, she decided to start attending the academy with Yugi.

"Oh, Yu-chan, aren't you happy!? We get to see Yu-kun again."

Cue girlish giggle. As old as she was, she still acted like a child. Like Mr. Moto, her gramps had passed away as well, so she'd been taking care of herself for a year and a half now. By the way, her original teddy got destroyed when she got dragged into one of the gang's escapades. She was so torn over it; Yugi bought her a new one. As seen in the comment above, she named it Yu-chan.

The only luggage she had with her was the backpack on her. Since she had a…home to stay in whenever she was in Japan, she found no sense in bringing more stuff. She found the chauffeur with her name on it. It was a guy her grandpa hired named Roland. He was a good man, very loyal, and a bit funny to her. She also noticed that a much, younger boy stood next to him. He appeared to be in college, with very handsome features to boot.

"Roland, who is your friend?"

"Ah, this is Anei. He'll be assisting me today. With all the strange happenings here, I thought it best to have a little help."

"Oh, okay."

They got the car, Roland and Anei sitting in the front. Rebecca was sitting in the back ranting about all the things she and Yugi would do together. Suddenly, the vehicle swerved dangerously. It righted itself a few minutes later.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I-It's Roland, Young Miss! He suddenly fainted!!"

"What? Pull over!!"

With great precision, he safely guided them to the side of the road. The both of them got out and looked at Roland. His skin was pale, lips purple, and he was sweating profusely. Rebecca was shocked, and Anei was pacing back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Anei, calm down!"

"Yes, Miss Rebecca."

"This is an ancient Egyptian poison affecting him."

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"My grandpa was an archeologist! He used to tell me stories about this stuff all the time!! Either way, we need to get him to a hospital fast!"

"R-Right away!!"

They managed to make it on time and get Roland treated. At the moment though, they were being forced to wait in the hall. Anei didn't know the way, and Rebecca didn't quite trust him either. Though, she had to admit, for a Japanese person, he was extremely handsome.

"I'm not Japanese."

"I beg your pardon?"

"This nurse, she's addressing me as if I'm Japanese and I'm not."

"Y-You're not!?"

"No, I'm only half Japanese…and half Egyptian."

"You are? Wow, I couldn't tell!"

"Yeah, I look like my mother."

"Where is your mother?"

"She's…up there somewhere."

"Oh, how horrible!"

"No, I mean, oh god, no. She's a flight attendant."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

A long moment of silence passed between them as they sat there. Nurses and doctors would constantly run by. A handful of emergency patients here and there. Rebecca counted at least 7 pregnant mothers. When and why she started counting, she knew not. All this time, Anei sat there, staring out into space. Rebecca frowned as she noticed that several of the non-working nurses had gathered behind a counter to gaze at him. Anei sighed and brushed bangs out of his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Rebecca?"

"Um, no."

"… …"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking what? Tell me!"

"Well…I was thinking that, for a girl of your age and nature, you're…nice."

Not knowing the reason, she blushed. She turned away so he couldn't see, but he continued to stare at her.

"Now that I think about it, we shouldn't stay here long. You need to get home. You have school tomorrow."

"But Roland…"

"I'll deal with that while you're at school. C'mon."

Not knowing why, but when he gazed into her eyes, everything he said seemed so right. She felt she could completely trust him. She even forgot about Roland and Yugi. Anei smirked, satisfied that the girl fell under the spell easily. Once they were back at her house, he fed her dinner. Due to the spell, she flirted with him the whole time.

"Really, Young Miss. Don't you think you're acting a bit…odd?"

"Oh…stuff it, Anei and kiss me!"

"Ah…I beg your pardon!"

"Well if you won't, I will!!"

Rebecca kissed him full on the lips, his eyes darkened instantly. But not out of lust, not at all. When Rebecca slumped to the ground like a lifeless doll, his smirk became more menacing.

"Soul capture, successful."

A doll was now in his arms, it was a replica of Rebecca. He moved the doll so it was standing, Rebecca's body stood at the same time. Anei laughed, ripped his face off, and revealed himself to be…the Shadow of Shadows!!

"Hahahahahaha!! She was too easy. So easy, it was pitiful. As for Roland, that Egyptian poison shall claim his life soon. As long as they feed him blood and fluids through those infernal machines. How stupid humans are, thinking they can cure anything form the past. They are nothing but cow fodder. Hm?"

An internal clock was going off in his head, signaling the next part of his job was starting.

"How fortunate. Well, my puppet, shall we come and watch the show?"

"Yes, I would like to, Anei."

"Hurry along them, we don't want to be late!"

Meanwhile, Anzu was in the kitchen eating a tub of ice cream. She wanted to get the taste of Mako sushi out of her mouth. She leapt into the air when there was a knock at the door. She was thinking that it might be that chef. But it turned out only to me Yugi and Atem.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you guys were the crazy chef."

"Anzu, you're okay!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

They told her about what happened at the house. She became worried instantly, but on the inside, she was touched that they both worried for her safety.

"Everything's fine, guys. Like I could take a bath. I was too afraid he'd show up and drown me."

The mortified look on Yugi's face made her regret her words instantly. Atem was walking about the apartment checking for any potential dangers. (Anzu lives in an apartment. Kinda like the one Seinfeld lives in on the show.) He returned by the time Yugi had calmed his nerves.

"Okay, but if the next victim isn't you, who is?"

"Well, it's definitely not Joey. In case you haven't noticed, Yugi, the man barely washes himself. He's like a stray dog."

"Atem!"

"What?"

"Well, Atem is right, Yugi. Joey is…less sanitary than us. But at least he makes sure he doesn't smell."

They all went silence as they separately wondered how he went about it, resulting in all of them cringing in disgust.

"I'm sorry I said that. Anyway, what about Kaiba?"

"With the way he lives, his mansion is most likely equipped with security against stuff like that, Anzu. And besides…"

"Besides?" Tea and Yugi asked in unison.

"The man doesn't look the type for baths."

Anzu and Yugi raised high eyebrows. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, for starters, look at him. He's the CEO of his own company, he's also a student of Domino High, AND…he smells like Lavadera." (I'm making this word up for lack of idea. It's nearly midnight dammit! I started typing this at 10:33!!)

"Lavadera?" Anzu was perplexed now.

"Isn't that the brand dedicated to people who'd rather shower than bathe?"

"Yep."

Atem nodded uncharacteristically making Yugi smack himself in the head while sighing. Anzu looked between them.

"Um, I'm a bit lost here."

"Atem uses Lavadera. He's real sensitive about it too. Won't use any other brand."

"I am not!"

"You are so! You threatened to take away my Kuriboh if I ever touched it."

"Humph, as a highly bred Egyptian, I'm very particular to what I let touch my body."

"Admit it; you're as much a narcissist as Kaiba is an ego maniac!"

"Oh, shove it Yugi!"

"Not unless you go first!!"

Watching the two, 'brothers', fight was highly amusing for Anzu. But the content of their conversation/fight made her mind go else where to places in which usually fan girls only dared venture. So, secretly, she took a picture of Yugi and Atem with her phone and put it away. Later, she would edit it to her liking.

"Okay you two, break it up! It's midnight now, and to be frank, my ice cream's getting cold."

Tristan woke up early in the morning, his insomnia fueled by nightmares of Mako's death, and the possible scenarios of the others' deaths.

"What can I do? I can't sleep. I'm nervous, but I don't want to wake any of the others… I know; maybe a bath will help calm my nerves."

So he drew himself a bath. It helped him relax a lot. The lights flickered causing him to glance up briefly. "Hm, someone must be having a party."

Looking down, he saw his reflection in the mirror. He appeared worn out, at his rope's end. He sighed and blinked. The reflection changed suddenly so that it showed the homicidal chef standing behind him with a sushi knife and Mako's head.

"Are you ready to join Mako, Mr. Taylor?"

Tristan whipped around only to discover that he was alone. He slumped against the wall/mirror relieved. "I really need this bath." In that instant, the lights died. "Damn party addicts."

So he ended up taking a bath in the dark. Stupid, no? About 10 minutes later, a light came on. He didn't find it strange at the time since his eyes were closed, and that he'd fallen asleep.

"You know, sleeping while taking a bath is bad for the mortal body."

"W-what!?"

Sitting up, he saw a young boy with striking features holding a lantern.

"W-who…are you?"

"Me? My name is Anei. Ms. Rebecca and Yugi asked me to come and check up on you."

"R-Really!?"

"Yes. You see, Ms. Rebecca and I were on our way to the Young Miss' manor when…"

_15 Minutes Ago_

_"Ms. Rebecca, are you feeling okay? You look a bit…pale."_

_"Oh, no. It's just…I never thought such a thing could happen. I wonder if it was my fault? What if it was meant for me!?"_

_"Calm down, Miss. Maybe there' someone you wish to talk to?"_

_"Hm? Like who?"_

_"How about Yugi? You speak of him as if he's very trust-worthy."_

_"Hey, you're right!"_

_She had Yugi on speed-dial. She squealed with delight when he finally answered._

_"Yu-kun!!"_

_"R-Rebecca?"_

_"Aibou, who is that?"_

_"Did you say Rebecca!? What's that-" Atem cut her off knowing what she was about to say. Let's just say, Rebecca and Anzu have a dark and violent history._

_"Hey, who's that Yu-chan?"_

_"It's Atem and Anzu."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Panicking."_

_"Why?"_

_"We'll explain if you come over to Anzu's."_

_"O-okay. We're not far."_

_"What street are you on?"_

_"Avendale and Chipinsmunts."_

_"That's where Tristan lives! Quickly!! He might be the next to die!!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

Back to the Present

"And that's what happened," Anei finished with a smile.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should say thanks," said Tristan as he got out. Anei had walked out already, calling back a reply as he shut the door.

"Unfortunately, that won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"Because, you're on the hit list. I'm not permitted to help unless released from my contract."

"Contract?"

"Hm…" Anei glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Well, my schedule gives me 30 minutes to kill you. So I might as well amuse myself. I am Anei, I am Darkness, and I am the Shadow of Shadows. I was once human. But I committed suicide and became a shinigami. It was okay. For such a profession. I dreaded killing others though, especially children. Which is why I use any means to delay killing them. So as to let their last moment be one of joy. My freedom was stolen from me when I found a particular person I was sent to kill. They…tricked me and the next thing I know, I'm under their contract. Being sent out to kill you children. You're my first targets as a contract spirit. Dammit, for a human, they have a demon's heart!!"

"A human?"

"I dare not say the Master's name, it's part of the contract."

"How do you break it?"

A long silence proceeded a ridiculous period of time. Then wicked laughter startled him.

"May I take a speculation…Tristan-kun?"

"W-what?" Tristan stuttered, a strong shudder jarred him as Anei's voice went from friendly to menacing.

"You're still wet from your bath, aren't you?" (I know this line doesn't sound right! Shut up!! )

"Uh, w-why are you concerned about that?"

"Had you taken the opportunity to dry off during my monologue, you would've survived this attack and forced me to move on to the next person on my list. But since you have not… Torque, say sorry to Tristan."

"T-Torque!?"

Torque was the name brand of the hairdryer Tristan used that gave his hair such a unique…point. Anei had furtively plugged it in during his exit and distracted Tristan by way of conversation. Now, it was teetering-tottering on the edge of the counter and there was a trail of water on the floor leading straight to him.

"But the electricity's lost!"

"Says the human."

"Aw fuck!!"

Anei had been using his powers to with-hold the current for that one shock. Like a shaken bottle…or anything else with a powerful current for that fact. The result of all this meant the block got it's electricity, and Tristan was but a mere burnt corpse. Sighing, he took a deep breath to reset his voice to human and gave a shout.

"MS. REBECCA!!"

Deep inside though, Anei really wanted to shout, was a curse to the skies and cry of the anguish he felt to the goddess twins fate and destiny. He had a job to do, however, and there was no deterring it. So the little boy grew up once more to become a cunning, sadistic Death God.

SS: Woo boy! I really outdid myself. It took one all-nighter and a half-day, but chapter two is finished!! This here is 11 sweet pages of cruel terror with a pinch of suspense. I noticed that Tristan is a…neglected character. So I decided to let him go out with a bit of style.

Anei: Style? You had him die…naked. And those crude comments you made throughout the entire chapter. Are you advertising me!? Am I just a product to you!?

SS: I'm a writer. It's what we do. We take characters, bishies, chibis, etc. and make them into the things we crave for. Or the things other people wish existed.

Anei: I feel like my birth was meaningless.

SS: Not necessarily. If you work diligently and efficiently in the next chapter, I just might give you…a boyfriend!!

Anei: YES!! Whoa, wait a minute! I'm gay!? –shocked-

SS: Not at the moment. But you're getting there.

Anei: Y-You can't do that!!

SS: I hold the pen and I wield the keyboard! cheerful

Anei: Ugh! I soo hate you right now!! –stomps off-

SS: Tch, what a girl. Anyway, next up, it's a double-death in the next chapter: Sirens Don't Exist, But Devils Do. –cue end of episode music-


End file.
